


A Dragon And His Hoard

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [39]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst. So much Angst, Attempted Suicide, Fear of Heights, Gen, discussed plans of suicide, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Chase has a relapse.





	A Dragon And His Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> I posted early! Yay! Hopefully this'll curb ya over until I get back from my trip!
> 
> Warning: Attempted Suicide. In-depth fear about... a lot of things, including a fear of heights. (I took some liberties with my phobia of needles and what Jack has said about his fear, so I hope it's at least a little accurate.) This is a heavy one. Please take care and be safe.

Iplier was cooking dinner when he paused. 

“Hey Chase, have you seen the cooking alcohol? I can’t find it.”

Chase didn’t look up from his book. “Nope. Maybe we used the last of it?”

“I guess. We’ve been going through it like crazy lately. Does chicken sound good for dinner? I guess I can just prepare it in a different way. I’ll get more tomorrow when I go shopping.” Nobody wanted to have WIlford make anything edible unless it was a last-case scenario. It did not taste good at  _ all _ .

“Sounds good.”

He busied himself with grabbing ingredients while Chase slipped off to his room. 

\-----------

He looked at the bottles of wine stacked in the back of his closet. 

He shouldn’t have taken them. 

But what was he to do when he needed them?

He slid the clothes back over them, the light from the lamp in the corner glinting off of them. 

A few more bottles and he should have enough to get well and truly hammered. 

Maybe then he could finally forget. 

But until then he had an idea.

\---------- 

He knocked on the door. 

Patton opened it. “Hey Chase! What do you need?”

“Hey Pat. Do you guys happen to have an extra bottle of wine anywhere? We were going to cook some chicken in it tonight but we’re out and Wilford’s busy doing something and we’re not going grocery shopping until tomorrow.” Not technically lying.

A pause for Patton to understand the stream of consciousness blob that had come from his mouth before he turned back into the house. 

“Hey Ro? Do you have any extra wine?”

“White or red?”

“White’s fine.”

Patton relayed the news. 

Soon enough a bottle of- dang that was the good stuff- was in his hands. It was a good thing he was planning on drinking it or it would just go to waste. 

“Here you go! Enjoy your dinner!”

“Thanks Pat.”

Now to sneak this inside… 

\----------

He slid it into his horde and closed the protective layer of jackets over it. 

There. 

One more to the collection. 

He briefly considered opening a bottle and drinking some-

“DINNER!”

\---------

|How’s everyone doing tonight?|

Chase gave a thumbs up around his fork, having hastily taken a bite of salad as soon as he’d realized what he was going to say. 

Everyone else said they were fine. 

Boy was he glad he’d thought of a believable loophole to his system. 

Nobody picked up on it.

\---------

Host felt that… something was off. 

He couldn’t pinpoint what, but something was off. 

He let it go for now. It didn’t seem all that big. 

But he tried to keep a mental eye on it. 

Just in case. 

\---------

Nobody noticed that the grin he displayed when movie night was suggested was fake. 

Even Host, caught up in his narrations, didn’t say a word. 

Huh. This was easier than he’d thought. 

He went to go find some blankets with a cheery whistle on his tongue. 

Nothing looked amiss. 

He was glad for that. If they knew what he was thinking…

Well he’d be in a world of problems. 

\---------

Halfway through the movie the door opened to Patton. 

He felt a jolt of fear. 

Would he say anything? Would he be found out?

But Pat simply smiled, waved at the others, grabbed a handful of popcorn-

And asked to talk with him out in the garden. 

Oh boy. 

\---------

A fake-seeming smile (even to him) was plastered on his face as the two sat down. 

“Heeeeey Pat! Seems like we only talked five minutes ago! Why’dja ask for me?”

Patton simply looked at him. 

“Chase. You don’t need to smile.”

His grin slipped into a nervous-looking frown. “What do you mean?”

“I went through the same thing kiddo. Look- burying everything deep down isn’t going to-”

“I’m fine, Pat.”

Patton sighed. “Well if you want to talk, I’m all ears-”

“I’m fine.”

A sad look crossed Patton’s face. “If you’re sure. See you around, kiddo.”

He sunk out and away. 

Chase relaxed. Then he tensed.

He didn’t really want to watch a movie. 

Welly well well. There seemed to be only one other option.

He’d just have to climb to his room. 

\---------

“Hey, where’s Chase? I saw Patton head out half an hour ago.”

“Maybe he went for a walk or something. He could have just not wanted to watch the movie.”

“He probably would have told us… he loves movie nights.”

A roomba moved through the room, ramming into Dark’s feet. He looked down and lifted them. The roomba moved onwards and rammed into Anti’s hand. 

“O̸w̴!̸ ̶W̸h̸a̴t̵ ̴i̸n̵ ̷t̶h̷e̵-̷”

The roomba beeped at him. Anti scowled.

“H̵e̷’̷s̴ ̴f̷i̴n̷e̷!̷ ̸J̶u̵s̸t̶ ̴p̴r̷o̷b̵’̷l̴y̶ ̷g̴r̶u̴m̸p̵y̵ ̵o̶r̵ ̵s̷o̵m̸e̴ ̶s̵h̷i̴t̶.̴”

More beeping. The glitch groaned but stood. Host was muttering furiously, a frown on his face. Author looked over in worry. One of the papers he’d given Dark….

“I̷’̵l̵l̸ ̶c̵h̷e̵c̷k̵ ̷o̷n̸ ̵h̴i̵m̸ ̸o̸r̵ ̷w̵h̸a̶t̸e̸v̷e̵r̸.̶ ̶Y̷o̸u̴ ̸g̵u̷y̶s̴ ̵k̸e̸e̸p̴ ̷g̴o̸i̸n̶g̶.̵”

*You sure? We can pause it.”

“N̴a̴h̷,̶ ̷i̶t̵’̸l̵l̷ ̴o̷n̶l̸y̸ ̸t̴a̵k̸e̷ ̶a̷ ̵s̸e̵c̷.̷”

He moved up the stairs and towards Chase’s room, pausing at the feeling of wind. 

One of the hall windows was open. That explained how he got in, anyways. He must have climbed the building or something. 

That was a lot of effort just to skip out on a movie…

He got a very bad feeling about something. 

\---------

Host looked up, a thin trail of blood seeping from his bandages. 

“Something’s happening.”

Author frowned. “I think so too. You guys enjoy the movie, alright?”

The two of them stood and left towards the garden.

\----------

Chase’s room was empty. What was Chase’s room doing empty why would-

Anti swept one clawed hand towards the closet and the clothes parted to reveal a shelf stained dark with rings of dust. 

It didn’t smell like anything-

Alcohol. Why was he fucking smelling alcohol? It was weak as hell, sure, but why in the holy mother of god was he smelling alcohol in Chase’s room?

A quick scan showed ten bottles in the room. The rings of dust-

13 bottles. 13 fucking bottles, right under their noses. Why had he grabbed 3 bottles if-

He ran towards Jackie’s room, which held the easiest entrance to the roof. 

Chase had opened up once, about one of his plans to go. Falling would be one of the ways he’d do it, after drinking himself into a stupor. 

He got to the roof and kicked the door in just to see-

He glitched forwards as he ran by pure instinct, grabbing Chase’s collar with one hand and the roof with the other, giving absolutely zero fucks about the tiles crumbling beneath his fingers. 

One leg hit the side of the building, giving him the support to…

Hold Chase in the air like a support beam holding a shelf of fine china. 

Chase flailed his arms and tried to shrug out of his jacket but Anti’s grip was too strong.

His hat fell to the grounds  _ belowwwww--- _

Oh god. 

Oh god they were so high up oh god-

He started to hyperventilate.  _ No no no no no no no- _

Chase was sobbing. Everything had gone to shit and he was frozen in place like some sort of doll-

The ground- it…  _ pulsated _ and his ears felt unbalanced and blood rushed to his head and-

His hand let go of the roof just as he glitched the two of them out of there and-

He held his hands over his ears trying to get the blood to flow right and the ground to stop pulsing and his legs to stop shaking and-

Chase. 

Chase, was he alright was he-

Chase was sobbing on the ground next to him, hugging the earth like he never wanted to let it go. 

Chase was alright. 

He was okay. 

All the panic drained from his body as he fell completely to the ground and did the same fucking thing. 

They’d talk about it in a minute. 

But he just… needed to hug the ground for a second. 

Host and Author found them there mere moments later, having witnessed everything in one form or another. 

Anti wiped the dirt off his face hastily, leaving a mess of mud in its place as he got to his feet, looking over at Chase. 

“Chase is asleep, it seems.”

Well thanks for the obvious, Host. 

He began to wonder if he could pick Chase up-

When he suddenly found the ego in his arms and saw Author casually tuck a pen behind his ear and roll his sleeve down to cover the writing on his forearm with a cheery whistle that seemed so very out of place. 

“Want some help?”

He managed a nod and the three walked back towards the front door, the stars shining brightly- too brightly- overhead. 

The daunting task of simple speech about what had just happened seemed like it should snuff out any light visible. 

But life wasn’t a storybook. So he marched on. 

And if it was, the writer had to be rather cruel, if the suffering they’d endured was any indication. 

Author opened the door for them as they walked inside. 

Time to talk. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... wow.   
> Sorry Chase.   
> I will fully admit I had a previous version of this where Host tried to talk him out of it and didn't quite succeed without pulling a few reality strings, but I was an idiot and lost it. I must say I think it came out much better the second time. Int he meantime, here's a second work with it so there's not just... a straight shot of angst.   
> It'll get better, I swear.


End file.
